1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor, a data processing method and electronic equipment for combining image data, obtained by forming an image with a camera, with character data generated by use of a numeric keypad and the like.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing method and a data processor for, during a talk (transmission of data) over a videophone which simultaneously transmits/receives image and voice data, for example, combining character data related to contents of the talk with the above-described image data and for transmitting the combined data. In addition, the present invention also relates to electronic equipment such as a cellular telephone including this data processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to differentiate one's product from others or to meet the needs of users, various functions such as a videophone are added into electronic equipment such as a cellular telephone, a PHS (Personal Handy phone System) and the like. For example, a cellular telephone having a function of the above-described videophone is equipped with a camera using a CCD (charge-coupled device) and the like and is equipped with a screen such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) which displays image data obtained by forming an image with the above-described camera. Thus, the cellular telephone with the videophone function described above can transmit and receive the above-described image data with voice data inputted by use of a microphone.
Note that, among the cellular telephones, there has been disclosed a technology of receiving image data (the above-described image data obtained by forming an image) which includes an image photographed by a camera of a certain cellular telephone and transmitted through a transmitting circuit, by a receiving circuit of another cellular telephone, and of displaying the received image data and other image data on a display of the cellular telephone (see Patent Document 1 that is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-309073).
Moreover, there has been heretofore disclosed a communication device and a communication system, which include secondary information generation means for generating secondary information different from primary information transmitted and received in communication (see Patent Document 2 that is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-374366). The communication device and communication system of Patent Document 2 transmit secondary information indicating emotions and the like, which is generated by the secondary information generation means, during transmitting and receiving the primary information.
Incidentally, regarding the cellular telephone with the videophone function described above, communication of the cellular telephone described above by use of voice data may be difficult or impossible in communication at a place with a lot of noise around, communication at a place where high-volume voices cannot be emitted, communication with a hearing-impaired person, and the like. In this case, the cellular telephone depends on communication only by use of image data (visual information). Specifically, the cellular telephone with the videophone function described above has difficulty in quickly and accurately transmitting information contents only by use of the image data.
Note that the electronic equipment of Patent Document 1 and the communication device of Patent Document 2 are not electronic equipment with a videophone function, which simultaneously transmits/receives image and voice data. Specifically, the electronic equipment of Patent Document 1 and the communication device of Patent Document 2 cannot transmit image data generated during a talk over the videophone, together with other image data, to a cellular telephone at the opposite end during the talk.